The Seduction of Bastila Shan
by millas14
Summary: After Darth Revan reclaimed her place as the Dark Lord of the Sith, she begins to ponder her apprentice, Bastila Shan's loyalty. She devises a plan to bend Bastila to her will and ensure her undying loyalty. DSF Revan/Bastila Femslash!
1. The Seduction of Bastila Shan

I'm back, bitches! at least for the moment.

Ok, so i've been wanting to write this for a while (longer than the year i've been out), so I recently dusted off my copy of Knights of the Old Republic and played through as one twisted, evil sith lady, all because I wanted to get some DSFRevan/Bastila stuff up on here that was Sithy. Also I needed something to try and get rid of the writer's block i've had for the past loooooooooong while so i can make an attempt to finish all the stuff I have pending. But don't expect any vampire stuff, Twilight has effectively killed it for me.

Anyway, here's my latest piece of M rated smuttiness, read it, review it, help me get back on track! I'd add a disclaimer, but let's be honest, if I owned anything, this would've been a part of the game. So, without further ado, let me say:

_**A Long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...**_

* * *

The woman once known as Sane Kaar, now the reborn Darth Revan, sat in her private quarters onboard the Star Forge in deep meditation. The dark side was strong on the massive station, she felt it all around her, it swirled, radiated and penetrated her very being. She felt alive.

It had been over a month since she had reclaimed her place at the head of the Sith Empire, as well as leaving the majority of her former companions as lifeless corpses on that beach on Rakata Prime. All save for her new apprentice, Bastila, the Mandalorian mercenary Canderous Ordo, HK-47, and T3-M4. She almost regretted what she had done at times to Carth and the others, but they made their choice to stand in her way, and they paid the price.

She could still hear their anguished cries as she cut them down. Mission had cried before she was killed. She had cried because Revan had held the girl's complete trust, only to be betrayed. Zaalbar's rage rippled through the Force once the twi'lek fell, but he joined her soon after. Carth, however, accepted his death with a defeated grace. The fool had even tried to appeal to the Sith Lord by confessing love for her. Unfortunately for him, her love was taken.

Her love belonged to the woman she had risked her life to rescue on Taris. The woman whom had saved her life on that failing battleship so long ago. Bastila was the one who held her heart, and it had nearly killed the woman when she thought Bastila dead on the Leviathan, not knowing of the former scout's feelings. She still didn't. The relief and joy Revan had felt at the Rakata temple had almost overwhelmed her. But there was another feeling.

Betrayal.

Revan had felt betrayed by Bastila, and that the woman she loved had given in to Malak's temptations and joined him, when she was supposed to be loyal to her. That feeling of being betrayed angered Revan. An anger that hadn't subsided like she had hoped. Bastila had attacked her. She had attacked and tried to kill her.

At this point, Revan didn't know if she could trust Bastila. First she betrayed her, then Malak. How could the Sith know that she could trust her apprentice? A million and one thoughts swirled through Revan's mind, each one angering her more and more. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and calmed herself, feeding off of the dark energies of the Star Forge.

The answer came quickly, she couldn't trust Bastila.

The truth of the matter was that Bastila was as independent as a Sith as she was as a Jedi. Only now she had less restrictions. It was only a matter of time before Bastila turned on her again.

Revan had to find a way to prevent that without killing her apprentice. Nothing came to mind, the Force was telling her that she had to die, Bastila was like a sleeping kath hound, she would strike at a moment's notice. Malak was the same way.

Then it dawned on her, a kath hound... There were plenty of people in the galaxy whom had taken kath hounds as pets. Many of them gangsters, but the idea was there; how do you keep a kath hound tame? The answer was to break it and bend it to your will.

"_Yes."_ Revan thought, _"To keep her, I must break her."_

It would not be easy. Bastila was a strong woman. She had been a slave briefly on Taris, but that was short lived.

Revan shifted slightly, the thought of Bastila in her slave garb excited her.

That was it... She would be the slave of the Dark Lord. A smirk curved the lips of the Sith. She would break the great Bastila Shan and make her her own personal slave. She would mold her to the point that she would act not only as her apprentice and partner in battle, but would tend to her every whim.

Revan knew how to do it. The dark side held many secrets, many ways to mold minds. She would make Bastila fall in love with her. She would use the Force and her body to bend the young Sith's mind to her will, and make her completely and utterly enthralled.

Revan reached out with the Force to find her apprentice's location on the space station. Revan found her on the observation deck at the top of the station, a good twenty levels above her quarters. The Dark Lord reached into her apprentice's mind and bid her to come to her. Bastila's mind reacted instantly, sending positive waves back, letting her master know that she was on her way.

Revan stood up and moved to prepare. She shut herself off from the Force to prevent Bastila from sensing her thoughts. Bastila's seduction wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done right. She had ten minutes at most.

The Dark Lord moved from her meditation chamber to the refresher, stripping off her robes along the way. She stepped into the sonic shower and let the waves of energy strip any dirt microbes from her body. She stepped out and went to her bedchamber and picked out simple black undergarments normally unsuited from any form of combat. She could feel Bastila a mere seven levels above her. She grabbed her twin lightsabers as well as her belt and fastened it to her hips, not knowing if she'd need them.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her lovely almond-shaped eyes burned orange with the dark side, her short black hair was cropped close to her head with bangs combed just over her left eye. She examined her attire, and felt it looked quite uncharacteristic of her, standing in only a black bra and panties with her belt slung across her hips and her lightsabers on each side.

Bastila was almost there; Revan moved into the main room of her quarters and moved to sit in a chair, facing the door. She sat and crossed her shapely legs in a very official way as she felt her apprentice coming down the hall.

The chime from the door came shortly. "Enter." Revan called. the locking mechanism on the door rotated over and the massive door slid open, revealing Bastila standing outside, garbed in her new robes, which mirrored her previous Jedi garb, with grey replacing the yellow and black the brown.

A look of mild shock came over her pretty face as she stepped in and bowed, not expecting to see her master clothed as she was. "You summoned me, Lady Revan." Revan smirked at this. Anyone else simply would have referred to her as a lord.

"Bastila, come in." Revan gestured with one hand as Bastila stepped forward and knelt, as was custom, and used the Force to shut and seal the door.

"I am disturbed Bastila." Revan stated cooly, eyeing her apprentice, allowing herself to feel aroused, thinking of what was to come.

"How so?" Bastila inquired, keeping her eyes on the carpeted floor. "I have been reflecting on events of late. More specifically the events after our encounter with Malak on the Leviathan."

Bastila looked up at her master, perplexed. "You betrayed me, Bastila. Malak captured you, offered you a place at his side, and you accepted." venom dripped from Revan's words. She exhumed the calm, quiet fury of a hurricane before it struck. "After you swore to aid me in defeating him, you joined him. I don't like being betrayed, Bastila."

Revan's gaze burned a hole into Bastila's very soul. Revan sensed fear creeping its way into Bastila's being. "Malak once betrayed me. Only once." The fear encompassed Bastila's entire presence in the Force. It was then that Revan opened herself back up to the Force, allowing Bastila to feel her anger.

Bastila's hand went for her double-bladed lightsaber, but Revan reached out with the Force and pulled her apprentice's saber into her hand. "You won't need this."

Revan held her hand up, and Bastila's airways shut off. The grey-eyed woman gasped for breath, falling forward and clutched at her throat, as if to try to remove the invisible hand. "Don't worry, Bastila." Revan cooed, "I'll not kill you, yet." as Revan released Bastila's throat, she shot a stream of Force lightning at the woman on the floor. Bastila's scream of agony resounded around the room.

The attack lasted less than two seconds.

"Stand up." Revan commanded. Bastila shakily complied. Sweat formed at the young woman's brow. Revan held up Bastila's lightsaber and used the force to disassemble it completely. "You betrayed me, Bastila. You shattered the trust I had in you." Revan stated.

Panting, Bastila replied, "I...I didn't betray you, Revan. Malak was never my master, never truly. He merely opened my eyes and showed me the power of the dark side."

"You attacked me, Bastila. That was your betrayal. You betrayed me, then betrayed Malak. How long until you betray me again?"

Bastila's eyes glanced at Revan's sabers.

The blow came from nowhere. Bastila let out a grunt as her back hit the wall, Revan holding her there with the Force. "Try it, and you will die." Revan held Bastila spread-eagle on the wall, her arms and legs held apart.

Revan sauntered up to the struggling woman, her hips swaying in a way that caught Bastila's eyes. "I loved you and you betrayed me." The shock on Bastila's face was evident when Revan pressed her lips to the younger woman's. "I loved you, Bastila. That love is the only reason you're still alive."

Revan pressed her body against Bastila and whispered in her ear, "I've loved and wanted you since the cave on Tatooine. But now..." Revan bit Bastila's ear, "Now it is time for me to take what I've wanted."

A shudder ran through the young Sith as Revan stroked her hand up and down Bastila's waist, before moving to her covered breast and giving it a squeeze. "Please," Bastila whispered, "I don't..." Bastila gave out a yelp as Revan flung her across the room to the floor.

"I don't care." Revan stated cooly. She drew one of her crimson blades and held it to Bastila's throat. "Rise." Bastila stood. She could feel the heat radiating off of the blade at her throat.

"Strip." Revan ordered. When Bastila hesitated, Revan made two precise slashes with her saber, marking an X over Bastila's abdomen, barely missing the delicate skin beneath. Using the Force, Revan yanked a huge piece of the material. "Finish."

Bastila hastily removed her clothes and soon stood before master in nothing but her undergarments, consisting of a black exercise bra, and matching skin tight shorts. Bastila moved to cover herself, despite not being greatly exposed, earning herself a jolt of lightning, bringing her back to her knees.

"Stand up, whelp." Revan commanded, before undoing her belt and dropping it to the floor. She then grabbed Bastila by the arm and dragged her into her bedroom. Revan then tossed her lightsaber back into the other room, out of Bastila's range.

The Dark Lord then spun the woman around and smashed their lips together in a wet, sloppy kiss. Her hands went to Bastila's firm ass and groped and kneaded the flesh, pulling their groins into contact. Revan's lust was taking over as she shoved her apprentice onto the bed and ripped her bra off as she climbed on top of her.

Revan took a moment to admire Bastila's gorgeous breasts, the pert pink nipples standing at attention. She then dove in and latched on to one of the pink buds, tugging on it with her teeth as her other hand began to knead the other.

Bastila began to let out a series of small mewls and hisses as Revan roughly played with her chest. Her hands gripped the sheets as she looked down at her master. This was not an ideal position for her. Her master was in essence raping her. At any other time, she would have resisted, but she knew that even without a lightsaber, Revan would kill her instantly. At least she was still alive.

Revan sat up after she felt that she had tended to the other woman's chest adequately and removed her own bra. Bastila stared at Revan's chest for a moment. The Dark Lord's breasts were a little larger than hers, but they looked firm. Revan scooted up Bastila's abdomen and held her breasts in front of Bastila's face.

"Suck." She stated. Bastila knew better than to refuse and latched onto one of her master's nipples, clumsily licking, sucking and nipping each of the buds in turn. She had never done anything like this before. Had never even considered it, neither when she was a Jedi or a Sith. But here she was, suckling another woman's chest like a newborn.

After a short time Revan removed her bountiful bosom from Bastila's reach, clearly unsatisfied.

Revan leaned down and said in a darkly low voice, "I'll say this once, if you wish to live another day, you had better show me that you're worth something." The mere tone of Revan's words caused Bastila to swallow in fear.

Revan then climbed off of her apprentice, stood up and removed her panties before straddling Bastila's face. "Eat me." she ordered, "Show me you're worth it." the look of horror on Bastila's face at the thought of eating another woman quickly vanished as her fear drove her to obey. The younger woman's tongue darted out and began lapping and Revan's shaved pussy, pushing inside. Revan let out a pleasure filled moan and griped Bastila's hair to keep her in place as she worked her magic.

Shortly Revan began to move her hips and grind herself on Bastila's tongue as one hand move slowly up her body and began to knead her breast as her pleasure filled moans filled the room.

"Keep going." She commanded as she felt her orgasm coming. Bastila's hands wrapped themselves around Revan's thighs as the woman above her let out one last groan and ride out her orgasm on Bastila's face.

Panting, Revan let go of Bastila's hair and quickly got off of the younger woman and flipped her over. Bastila was still panting from the exertion of her endeavors when Revan pressed herself into the woman's back, pulled her head back by her hair and whispered in a husky voice, "You're talented, Bastila. Allow me to return the favor."

Bastila let out a yelp as Revan smacked her rather hard on the ass before kissing down her back and almost ripping her shorts off. Revan spread Bastila's legs and admired her glistening pussy. Bastila shuddered as Revan pressed two fingers to her slit and extracted a sample of her juices. She put the fingers in her mouth and fell in love with the taste.

Revan flipped Bastila back over onto her back and locked eyes with her apprentice as she slowly leaned in and latched onto the glimmering slit. Bastila gasped in surprise at the ferocity of the woman in between her legs. She had never felt anything like it before. Revan was relentless, her actions doubling when she slid a finger into Bastila's virgin hole. As she pumped her finger, always stopping just short of Basitla's hymen, Revan turned her attention to the woman's clit.

Stimulating the small bundle of nerves almost sent Bastila over the edge. She gripped the sheets in a white-knuckled grasp and let out a series of rather loud moans, never leaving the eye-lock her master had kept throughout the ordeal.

Bastila shuddered then spasmed as she shot her juices all over her master. Panting, Bastila lowered herself back onto the bed as Revan crawled up her body, planting kisses as she went. "That...That was..." she didn't finish her sentence as Revan reached her head and kissed her. Bastila wrapped herself around her master, kissing back with all her lust.

As they kissed, Bastila began to relax. She was afraid of death when they began, but after what had just happened, she was sure her master would not harm her. After a moment, Bastila felt her mind begin to cloud. Something was wrong, she couldn't feel her limbs. A commanding, feminine voice penetrated the fog.

"You are mine, Bastila. Your life, your body, and your soul now belong to me. From this moment forward you are now not only my apprentice, but my slave. My will is your will. You shall never harbor any thoughts of betrayal, or usurping. Your only goal in life is to serve and satisfy me. You love only me. You. Are. Mine."

The fog deepened and Bastila felt herself say, "Yes, my master." The fog began to clear. Revan was standing above her. Somehow she had gotten on the floor and was on her knees, looking up at her stark naked master. Lust sparked in her loins.

"Now, Bastila, whom do you belong to?" Revan asked.

"You, my master. Only and ever you. I am your humble slave." Bastila stated, meaning it with every fiber of her being.

A smile crossed Revan's lips, her plan worked. Bastila was broken to her. The kath hound was now her bitch.

* * *

There it is! I may add another part depending on how well this goes over and make this a two-shot. Anyway, drop a review and tell me your favorite Star Wars game. Mine's Knights of the Old Republic. Until I can get my hands on a PC...


	2. The End

Ok, this is it, this is the last bit, I left no opening for more. That said, enjoy! oh, and the song is Iron, by Woodkid.

* * *

Bastila's hands were magic. Revan let out a sigh of content as her slave worked the knots out of her shoulders. The dark lord's plan had worked perfectly, Bastila's transformation was seamless. Outside of the quarters that they now shared, Bastila acted as the brash young Sith she always was, a ferocious fighter and capable leader, but once she crossed the threshold into their quaters, she instantly became as tame as any other slave.

Revan had obtained slave garb for her, which the apprentice would always quickly don before her mistress returned to the quarters. The outfit consisted of a black cloth which wrapped in an X shape around her chest covering her breasts, showing an appropriate amount of cleavage and leaving her midriff exposed, a black loincloth-esque skirt which ended just above her knees, covering only her vagina and half of her perfect ass. Two red bracers clamped her wrists and a golden slave collar around her neck. Her shoulder-length hair was tied in a messy bun, as her master liked it.

The two were currently in their chamber onboard Revan's new flagship, _Winter's Bite_, after successfully taking Sullust from the Republic. Heavy casualties had been sustained on both sides, but after a bombardment from the Sith fleet, the Republic forces were wiped out.

Bastila had proven herself on the battlefield, having slain ten Jedi and taking out a Republic tank on her own. She was really coming into her own as a warrior. The mere thought of watching Bastila on the field excited Revan, thinking of Bastila's lithe body as it twisted, vaulted, and moved in the dance of combat. Everything about Bastila excited her, and the feeling of her bare slit under her skirt rubbing against the Sith lord's posterior did nothing to quell her.

The end of the chain attached to her collar rested just next to Revan's hand. She grabbed it and abruptly jerked her slave down such that she was laying flush against Revan's bare back, her firm breasts pressing into her. Bastila came down with a yelp, which was silenced as Revan mashed her lips to those of the younger woman. Bastila immediately responded and returned the kiss with just as much fervor, allowing her master to shove her tongue in when she asked.

Revan pulled away after a brief moment, still holding onto Bastila's chain she stated in a husky voice, "I want you to dance for me." Bastila nodded and moved to climb off the bed. Over the few months since Bastila had been fully seduced, Revan had her learn the art of exotic dancing over the Holonet, and, needless to say, Bastila quickly mastered her new lessons.

Bastila stood in a starting pose as Revan sat up and pressed a button on a datapad next to the bed. A slow, melodic tune rose over the speakers with a low fanfare and led into rhythmic, almost tribal, beats of a percussion instrument. Bastila began her movements gracefully, bending, twisting, and moving as if she were a seasoned entertainer. With each tap of the percussion, the slave would snap her hips to one side, then the other before finishing the flourish with a full rotation of her hips.

The dance was mostly in her hips, but at times Bastila would lift one of her toned legs straight to the side and bow it, before continuing with the movement of the beat. As another flourish came about, Bastila kicked one leg straight out in front of her and dropped to her knees, sharply turned fully around and began to move her chest and arms in a shimmy motion as the percussion gave way to the tapping of sticks. She stood back up as the vocals returned, keeping her arms crossed above her head as she moved into another flourish of kicking, twirling, and moving of her hips with the beat.

As the last beat of the drum died, Bastila ended her dance in a submissive kneel at the foot of the bed. Revan was well aroused at this point. Bastila looked up and saw the flicker of lust in her eyes. Taking her cue, Bastila crawled up onto the bed and stalked her way up to her nude master propped against the headboard. Revan spread her legs, her glistening slit beckoning Bastila on. The brunette wasted no time diving into eat at the delicate flesh in front of her.

Revan leaned her head back and relished in the joy being brought to her by her apprentice. Bastila had become a master at the sexual arts, every lick was placed in just the right place such that it sent electricity coursing through the Sith lord's body. Revan let out a moan as Bastila slipped two of her slender digits inside her.

"Keep going." she moaned as Bastila began to pick up her pace, causing her master to begin to roll her hips in time with the movements. Revan bit her lip, the pleasure beginning to mount further. After a few more minutes, Revan bade Bastila to stop as she felt her orgasm coming. She then pushed the younger woman onto her back and lifted her legs apart. She moved the cloth of Bastila's skirt aside and mashed their pussies together and started to grind.

The feeling was almost overwhelming. Revan grunted, groaned, and moaned as she and Bastila ground against each other. Revan held off her orgasm as long as she could, but after a moment she let out a near-scream as she rode out the waves of pleasure. She started to rub herself as Bastila moved to lay on top of her.

Revan graciously accepted the kiss Bastila offered with as much fervor as she could muster. As the Sith lord rolled over, ready to give Bastila the pleasure she had earned, the comm station on the wall began chirping loudly. Revan let her frustration ripple through the Force as she reached out with it and toggled the comm to audio only.

"What is it." She demanded as she began to kiss and nip at Bastila's fair skin, moving the cloth covering her breasts aside.

"My Lord," the voice of Revan's new fleet admiral chimed over the comm, "There is a message from Master Ban on Korriban, she states that it urgent."

"Put her through."

The voice of Yuthura Ban chimed in, "Lord Revan." she greeted.

"Yuthura. This had better be as urgent as you say."

"I'm afraid it's worse, I suspect that Republic troops have infiltrated our ranks at the academy. I have tried to seek them out through the Force, but they are being shielded somehow. I suspect a Jedi is at work."

"And you thought to bother me with this? I left you in charge of the academy and its security, Yuthura. Perhaps I chose poorly?" Revan asked as she began to silently suck one of Bastila's pert nipples, needing to cover her mouth to keep her moans from going into the conversation.

"N-No, my Lord. I shall double my efforts." Yuthura's fear rippled through the Force so strong that Revan felt it so far away.

"I hope so, Yuthura, for your sake. But we shall see once I arrive." Revan dipped her free hand beneath Bastila's skirt and began to stroke her clit lightly, teasing her.

"Y-You're coming here? My Lord, I assure you..."

"That I will be welcomed as I should when I land?" Revan slid a finger into Bastila's folds and bgan to pump, causing Bastila to squirm beneath her.

"Y-Yes, my Lord." The comm went dead.

Revan looked deep into Bastila's grey, lust-filled eyes, "Now, let's take care of you, shall we?"

xXx

The entire garrison stood in formation as the _Ebon Hawk_ came in to land at the Dreshdae landing bay. As the freighter touched down, Yuthura Ban swallowed hard. She had not seen the dark lord since she had infiltrated the academy some time ago as a Jedi. Yuthura had been lucky that Revan had needed someone experienced to run the academy and that she spared her after she had tried to kill her.

The ramp lowered and Darth Revan herself descended the ramp, clad in her former garb, complete with the Mandalorian mask she had once taken as a trophy during the Mandalorian Wars. Her long black cape flowed in the light breeze as her apprentice descended as well. All the troopers snapped to attention and the students fell to their knees before their master. Yuthura knelt as well as the woman approached.

"Rise." she commanded, her voice sounding somewhat distorted as it filtered through the mask's vocabulator. Yuthura stood and fell into step alongside Bastila as they proceeded through the spaceport towards the academy.

"Tell me more of this infiltration."

Taking her cue, Yuthura began to explain, "I first noticed something a few weeks ago, when I caught a soldier attempting to hack into the academy's systems. He was caught, of course, and was taken to the torture chamber. All we know is that he is Republic, but we have not been able to discern anything more."

"Take me to him." Revan commanded. Yuthura nodded and led the two to the torture chamber once they entered the academy. The torturer dropped to one knee as they entered. "Leave us." Revan stated dryly. The man on the ground nodded as left the room as quickly as he could.

The Republic trooper sat panting on the floor of his cage, obviously working through the effects of the Sith's truth serum. He was a young man, looked to be about in his mid-twenties with short, sandy-blonde hair.

The man looked up and his face fell before he cocked a smirk, "So they had to send the dark lord herself to get me to crack? I feel so honored, your sith-ness."

Revan was in no mood. She reached out in the Force and clamped down in the man's windpipe. Instantly his eyes bulged out of his skull and he began to claw at his throat and gasp for air.

"I have no time for games. I am not some inquisitor seeking your knowledge. I will not use some poison to drive the information I need from you, you are expendable." Revan released him and turned to Yuthura and Bastila, "Leave us." Unquestioning, they left.

Revan turned back to the prisoner. "Now, you will tell me who the other spies are. Now." She reached out in the force and touched his mind. He was resistant, and would not break. It was then that she lost her patience, and pushed to dominate his mind, in a lesser degree than what she had done to Bastila.

"Th-There's only one more." He was still fighting, he was a strong one, "A Jedi, one of the students." Revan reached deep and found the image of the impostor. "Thank you." she stated before she shot Force Lightning into the prisoner. His screams of pain and anguish echoed through the academy, and she didn't stop until the cries ceased.

Yuthura and Bastila were waiting for her just outside the room. Wordlessly she left to search for the student. She reached out in the Force and found an anomaly in the main chamber. It was easy to spot the Jedi, even without using the Force. So easy that she was genuinely shocked that no one had noticed.

The Jedi was a younger woman, barely above a padawan, with bright blonde hair and innocent features. What faith the council must have in her to send her here. The woman looked back and saw the dark lord herself moving towards her. Immediately her fear echoed in the Force, and she barely had time to react when Revan lunged at her, igniting her crimson blade with a _snap-hiss_.

The Jedi leapt to the side and avoided the swipe, her lightsaber coming to her hand and igniting. Revan couldn't help but be amused, the child hadn't even changed the color of her blade. It was obvious that she hadn't used it since coming to the planet as the bright blue blade would have given her away.

"I must say, you have done well to evade my security here."

The girl had lowered herself into the starting stance of the first form of lightsaber combat. Definitely unseasoned. "Darth Revan," she spat, "The great traitor herself." With that, the girl charged, swinging and swiping her blade in sapphire arcs, which Revan was easily able to dodge and parry. They duel had garnered a crowd as students looked on.

The Jedi went to swipe at Revan's head, then feinted as the Sith moved to block and went for her legs. Revan didn't have time to block, and opted to vault over the girl, leaving a small flesh wound in her shoulder. The girl let out a cry and turned to begin a series of frantic swings.

"Good," Revan stated as she danced away from the panting Jedi, "I can feel your anger, child. Use it, attack me with all of your hatred, all of your anger." The Jedi let out a roar and charged forward like a rank amateur. Her swings had gone from calculated swipes to frantic swings. She backed Revan against the wall.

The girl went for an overhead strike, leaving her face open for Revan's fist to connect with her nose. The Jedi stumbled back. Revan reached out in the Force and flung the girl against the far wall, before grabbing her and pulling her back, allowing her to slam into the wall painfully.

The girl stumbled back, her face covered in the blood from her nose. Revan grabbed her lightsaber and cut it in two before kicking the Jedi to the ground. "Yuthura." Revan beckoned her over, never breaking eye contact with the fearful girl on the floor. The twi'lek appeared at her side, "I must say, I am disappointed you were unable to detect this whelp. Pick her up."

Yuthura obeyed and lifted the battered and broken Jedi and held her in front of her. "What is your name?" Revan asked as Yuthura restrained her.

"J-Jani." she responded weakly.

It was quick. With pinpoint accuracy, Revan severed Jani's head from her shoulders, just barely missing Yuthura. The twi'lek allowed the girl's body to fall, before doubling over as Revan pumped lighting into her. Yuthura's blood-curdling scream could've woken the dead in the Valley of the Sith Lords.

The electricity ceased and Yuthura was left panting on the floor. "Do not fail me again, Yuthura."

Revan turned on her heel and walked out of the academy with Bastila in tow. "You were wonderful." Bastila said as soon as they were out of the academy, "I must say, mistress, you were too lenient on Ban."

"Do not presume to tell me how to handle my dealings, Bastila. Yuthura has not yet outlived her usefulness. And neither have you." Bastila looked at her master quizzically. "Mistress?" Revan stopped abruptly once they stood at the base of the _Ebon Hawk_'s ramp.

Revan turned to Bastila and removed her mask. Her orange eyes looked softer than they had for awhile. Revan quickly embraced Bastila and planted a passion-filled kiss on her. "Bastila, you are my apprentice, my slave, and my love."

"Revan, this is not like you..." Bastila said as Revan pulled away.

"I need you to watch the empire for me." Revan stated as she replaced her mask and walked up the ramp, leaving Bastila standing at the base, "'Watch it? What are you talking about? Where are you going?" Bastila moved to follow Revan but was stopped as the ramp raised itself, sealing her outside.

Her comlink chirped and she answered it, "Somewhere you can't follow." Revan's voice stated, "Bastila, I love you, and I release you." As the comm went dead, Bastila began to feel lightheaded, as if a great weight was lifted off of her. Instantly she recalled her former self, as well as the memories of what had happened since she was seduced seemingly so long ago. She looked on as the Ebon Hawk lifted off. Taking with it the woman who was her master, but also the one who had stripped her of her free will, had turned her into a pleasure slave to suit her own desires.

As she watched on, Bastila muttered only one thing to herself, "Come back to me." She wouldn't let the tears she wanted fall, not here, not now. She turned to the dock hand, "Summon me a shuttle."

xXx

Revan sat in the cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk_. It was the first time she had been alone since she reclaimed her mantle as Dark Lord of the Sith. Her only companions now were T3 and HK-47, who were deactivated in the cargo hold.

She punched in the hyperspace coordinates and made the jump towards her destination. It was only then that she let her first real tears fall. It hurt her to leave Bastila, to leave her empire. But her errand had to be done, and she was the only one to do it. And she would. Despite her evil nature, she was going to save the galaxy one more time.

As she reclined in the pilot's chair, silently sobbing, she felt something through the Force. Something warm, pure. "Bastila..." Bastila had reached out to her and touched her mind. She was instantly flooded with the one thing that Bastila was feeling, love.

Revan steeled herself. After everything, Bastila still loved her, and now she had a reason to be sure she would return. "I will." she said to herself, "I will return." she would see Bastila again, and she would return from the Unknown Regions.

* * *

Ok, that's the ballgame. Hopefully you all enjoyed this as much as I did, so drop a review and tell me what you thought. I use the feedback as a shield to use as a smashing board for my writer's block. May the Force be with you all!


End file.
